boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Zola
Papa Zola is a fictional character in BoBoiBoy. Early Life In Papa Zola's childhood, he has a ambition of his own, to be a Super Hero, a Math Teacher, a soccer referee and a Physical Education Teacher which all happened in Season 2. In Episode 37, Yaya and Ying knew that Papa Zola's age was 37 years 8 months 18 days in February 25, 2013. In the TV Show In his first Appearance, Papa Zola was first seen in the Movie, he get's angry because the Sleeping Monster, his enemy came to Earth which destroys it's beauty. The Real World Later he enters to Tok Aba's house at the time Boboiboy and Gopal had came out inside the game in Episode 8. and Gopal mentioned Papa Zola's name, then he finds out that Sleeping Monster also came to the Real World along with Adu Du and Probe and attack BoBoiBoy's friends with the help of Adu Du and Probe. Inside the Sleeping Monster's Dream BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola entered Sleeping Monster's dream when Papa Zola and Sleeping Monster was about to fight, but Gopal challenged them to play checkers. As soon as they are playing in the first round, Papa Zola loose because he doesn't know how to play. In the second round he was replaced by Tok Aba, who is good at playing checkers, then he wins. In the third round, Both Tok Aba and Sleeping Monster used their own Powers to win but Sleeping Monster destroyed the checker table and Papa Zola's foot got Stuck which make him pass away. Finally BoBoiBoy defeated the monster by using combo moves with the three BoBoiBoys. '1001 Interview Mistakes' The 1001 Interview Mistakes Is a Book where Papa Zola's failures in Interview will be seen as Probe mentioned in Episode 20, after of numerous interviews to people including Mr.Kumar and Tauke, his boss so he could find a new job: to be a Math Teacher in Rintis Island Primary School (Episode 27). There are two tips 1.Don't Boss your Boss! 2.Admitting Mistakes is not a Mistake! Present Life After Papa Zola's interviews, he did became a Math and P.E.teacher in Rintis Island Primary School which surprised BoBoiBoy and his friends. Being a Teacher * Although Papa Zola passed his interviews, it still unknown how he is accepted by Tauke, the Principal of Rintis Island Primary School as he gets angry to him during the interview (Episode 20). * In Season 2, Papa Zola became a P.E. teacher then became a Mathematics teacher in section Jujur. Comics Papa Zola also appeared in the Papa Zola Comic where he encountered the Crooked Monster. Powers Kick of Authority - used to kick his enemy Sleeping Monster. Enlargement Belt - used to enlarge himself like his enemy, this is also used by Gopal and BoBoiBoy. Whip of Regret - used to defend himself, because it's powerful, it can cut foods like fried bananas (Episode 18). Quotes *"How dare you step to the beauty of Planet Earth"' (talking to Sleeping Monster)' *''"So tell me, who dares to call out name is it you?" '(Papa Zola wondering who calls his name....)' '''Gallery' vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m43s174.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m53s16.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m55s40.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m02s106.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m07s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m14s226.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m27s98.png papazola.png|PNG for more pics click here Trivia * Aside from Gopal, Probe is also a Fan of Papa Zola, he bought a Video Game of the Papa Zola 5. * According to Season 2, Episode 11, it could be that his age is 37 year old 18 month and 8 day. * Probe's sleeping hat also have a head of Papa Zola hanged on it, so far he is also a fan of Papa Zola. * He's the only Boboiboy character who has a complete age. Weakness *His only weakness is he cannot play checkers. Videos Category:Papa Zola Category:Super Heroes Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters voiced by Nizam Razak Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Aged Characters